Jinxed Fire
by Aka Wouka
Summary: Title: Because Flash is unsure as to what the affects of Jinx's conversation with Fire will be.
1. Nervousness

If you don't like author's notes, skip past the dotted line!

Ok! First little drabble thingy. This was something I wrote in English class. It was an exercise where we had to vary our sentence length--a senquence of 8 words, 16 words, 5 words, 12 words--repeated five times. The teacher allowed us to use superheroes. I had fun.

* * *

Why, Flash wondered, was _Jinx_ talking to _Fire_? He had forgotten the hex-girl, honestly; put her out of his mind when the Titans disbanded. Jinx was his _past_ crush. What in the _world_ was she doing talking to his _present_ one? Why was she here, at _J.L._ headquarters, anyway? Non-leaguers weren't _allowed_ up here, not after that one event with that crazy time traveling guy. Did she blow up security? No, he decided, the alarms would've gone off, and, well, they _hadn't_. So why wasn't she being accosted by anyone?

His _doom_ was approaching quickly; he could _feel_ it with every hyper-charged, hyper-stimulated _neuron_. _Now_ what would Fire think? Yeah, she'd _seemed_ interested _before_—before Jinx had come around. Who _knew_ what she would say about him? What if Fire thought that Jinx was still his girlfriend and stopped talking to him completely? His eyes darted between them. What in the name of Hera could they possibly be _laughing_ about? The much boasted Fastest Man Alive fidgeted nervously.

Hawkgirl surveyed the situation, slowly shaking her head at the normally cocky speedster's uncharacteristically anxious behavior. It was just sad, really. Why couldn't the boy just grow up an grow a spine?

* * *

Hee!~ I really like this one myself and so did my teacher. See, I love Teen Titans and I love Justice League (the newer versions in particular), and I love Wally West. Since he likes Jinx in TT and Fire in JL, I've always wondered what it would be like if they met each other, and what Flash would think about it. I threw in the bit with Hawkgirl at the end because I lovelovelove the episode where he's freaking out over Fire and Hawkgirl is wondering what's wrong with him and why he doesn't just ask the girl out already. Ha~I love Hawkgirl. One of my fave girl characters on the show. Anyway! Reviews would be nice, but..... maybe just a flame or two? It's cold where I am right now.....

P.S. I realized _why_ the comic book authors _emphasize_ practically **every other word**. It annoyed me slightly before, but now I think I understand. It just seems to fit.


	2. Uncertainty

I...I didn't realize just how short this was. T.T

This one's dedicated to the reviewers who told me I should continue this story-I would never have even considered it otherwise.

~Flinxed~

Jinx grinned.

She didn't have to be a telepath to know that Wally's thoughts were racing even more than usual. Didn't need to ask what they were about, either. She knew him too well.

She'd distanced herself slowly from the boy when it had become apparent that they were growing apart.

He hadn't known it then, of course. Though his brilliant mind was always miles ahead of everyone else, he could be terribly dense sometimes.

Then again, she probably wasn't giving him enough credit. He was immensely preoccupied, after all.

In fact, she wasn't entirely certain how she had become aware of it. It just hit her one day, and she had decided to take cautious steps in that direction, so Flash wouldn't notice.

It had worked out. She'd enjoyed the freedom—she had, after all, been under someone else's direction all her life. First it had been her parents, then H.I.V.E.; she'd been tied to a group of idiot boys afer that, and then Flash …he was nice, but she'd needed some time on her own. Time to figure out her own identity, without the influence of others.

And she'd liked it. It had been something of a thrill, this journey of self0discovery she'd been on all these years. She'd needed it.

Funny thing, though—she'd always thought Flash would be waiting for her to when she came back.


End file.
